Diferenças
by Blum Fox
Summary: Hiatus.


Ele poderia escapar de assassinos, da policia ou do FBI, mesmo que armados com revólveres ou bombas. Mas ele nunca, em hipótese alguma, conseguiria escapar da psicóloga e sua terrível caneta rosa.

Naruto não me pertence. Mas eu adoro pegar emprestado. Sem pedir, lógico.

Beta reader: Nanao-chan

* * *

**Diferenças**

**C****apitulo**** 1: ****Café**

* * *

As janelas escancaradas deixavam a brisa fria noturna entrar, oscilando as cortinas e bagunçando alguns fios vermelhos do assassino Sabaku

Parado no ultimo degrau da escada guardou no terno o revolver que trazia na mão. Só então notou o sangue que escorria pelos dedos, e a trilha funesta que havia sido deixada no corrimão dourado. Seu rosto ameno, sempre tão inexpressivo, continuava fitando o liquido vermelho, sem demonstrar nenhuma preocupação. Não era seu o sangue que lhe escorria pela mão.

Levou os dedos sujos aos lábios entreabertos, pousou o indicador sobre o beiço inferior e passou, calmamente, a língua sobre o dedo. Sentiu um gosto enferrujado lhe preencher a boca, não era um gosto muito bom. Aquele sangue, especificamente, não era muito agradável. Talvez porque seu dono, quando ainda vivo, não era, também, agradável.

- Parado! – Gritou a loira parada a sua frente.

Só então percebeu a presença da mulher, alta, magra e loira, parada a sua frente segurando um revolver apontado para si. Deu um paço a frente, só para provocar sua querida irmã mais velha, tendo como resposta um rápido carregar da arma.

Ficaram um tempo parados, apenas se olhando. Eram poucas as semelhanças entre os dois, mas a principal, e a mais visível também, eram os olhos igualmente verdes. Os dela, talvez, mais expressivos e vivos, ao contrario dele, sempre impaciente e sem brilho.

- Se não vai fazer nada, saia da frente. – Disse impaciente o Ruivo, começando a andar.

Quando deu o primeiro paço em direção a loira, sentiu uma forte ardência em seu ombro direito. Olhou para a irmã, parada, e aparentemente calma, carregando novamente a arma. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo terno preto, exalando uma essência um tanto deleitosa.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, sentiu seus braços serem algemados em suas costas. Viu o sorriso triste da irmã, que somente agora abaixava a pistola.

- Você está preso, Sabaku no Gaara. – Disse a Sabaku mais velha.

* * *

- Shika, você viu minha escova? – Perguntava a loira, que corria só de calcinha e blusa pela casa.

- Não... E vá vestir uma roupa, pelo amor de deus! – Falou um pouco mais alto, o moreno que estava tentando cozinhar algo para comer.

- Eu só vou me vestir quando encontrar minha escova de cabelo.

- O que uma coisa tem haver com a outra?

- Você não entenderia, seu insensível. – Falou a loira saindo da cozinha e indo para o quarto.

- Mulheres... – Divagou, sem perceber que o arroz queimava.- Sempre tão problemáticas.

* * *

- Amor... – Sussurrou a morena balançando o loiro, numa tentativa de acordá-lo. - Você vai chegar atrasado... De novo.

- Só mais um minutinho, Hinata.

Suspirou cansada, observando as belas feições do marido adormecido. Passou os dedos suavemente sobre as marcas na bochecha dele, fazendo um carinho delicado. Deu um beijo em sua testa. Apagou a luz do abajur e fechou a pequena fresta na cortina que deixa um feixe de luz entrar.

- HINATA! – Gritou alguém do andar de baixo

- Tenten, não grite. – Falou calmamente a morena aparecendo no alto escada. – O Naruto ainda está dormindo.

- Você não acha que ele está dormindo até muito tarde nesses últimos dias?

Hinata olhou pesarosa para a pseudo-cunhada¹. Sabia o que ela queria dizer, melhor que ninguém, também havia percebido que o noivo chegava cada vez mais tarde em casa. Quando não, ia viajar - a negócios, era o que dizia. - e passava o fim de semana fora.

- Naruto anda trabalhando demais.

- Pode ser... – Falou enquanto seguia a dona da casa até a cozinha. – Você só precisa ter certeza do tipo do trabalho.

Deixou cair à xícara que estava pegando. Olhou os cacos brancos no chão também branco, eles se confundiam. Causando uma sensação estranha de desconforto em quem observava. Branco no branco.

- Ele nuca faria isso, Tenten.

- Eu não disse que faria. – Corrigiu a morena, observando o olhar perdido da amiga. – Mudando de assunto, você já fez café?

- Não vá me dizer que...

- Sim, o Neji tentou fazer o café... – Falou enquanto se lembrava da tentativa, frustrada, de café que o marido fez. –... De novo.

* * *

Sentado no sofá da sala, bebendo um café com leite, enquanto lia alguns documentos.

- Maninho, aonde você guarda o açúcar?

- No lugar do açúcar, talvez. – Respondeu impaciente, largando os documentos na mesa de centro. – No segundo armário à direita.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu o mais velho, achando o pote de açúcar.

* * *

- Shikamaru, eu já vou indo. – Falou a loira, que passava apressada pela cozinha. - Senão eu chego atrasada.

- Você não falou que ia almoçar em casa?

-Ah! - Exclamou a loira, provando um pouco do arroz e fazendo uma careta ao sentir o gosto do queimado – Almoço em algum restaurante. Não sou muito chegada em arroz queimado.

* * *

- Sasuke, aonde tem uma toalha limpa?

- No lugar de toalha. – Responde seco o mais novo, enquanto procurava por seu terno. – No armário abaixo da pia, no banheiro.

- Achei! – Gritou do banheiro, recebendo alguns palavrões do irmão menor como resposta.

* * *

- To saindo, amor. – Falou o loiro, passando pela noiva.

Depositou um beijo calmo na bochecha dela e foi, em direção a porta.

- Naruto. – Chamou séria a morena, conseguindo parar o loiro, que a olhou intrigado. – Quando você chagar nós podemos conversar?

Ele ficou parado um tempo, apoiado no batente da porta. Olhou para a noiva, cabisbaixa, triste, preocupada, parada no meio da sala com olhos vermelhos. Ele sabia o motivo das preocupações dela: Ele. Abriu um sorriso, aquele que sempre a alegrava. Arrancando um pequeno sorriso dela também.

- Claro. – Falou calmamente e galanteador, indo em direção a morena e beijando-a. – Até de tarde.

- Até. – Respondeu vendo-o fechar a porta. Deixou algumas lagrimas caírem, enquanto sentia o coração disparado. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda era perdidamente apaixonada por aquele homem, e toda fez que ele sorria ela ficava assim: abobalhada.

* * *

- Irmãzinho, aonde está...

- Itachi, quando você vai sair da minha casa? – Perguntou estressado o mais novo.

- Boa pergunta. – Falou sorrindo sacanamente, provocando o irmão, cada vez mais estressado.- Assim que eu terminar de resolver meus problemas com aquele Hyuuga.

- Que Hyuuga?

- Neji, talvez. – Perguntou, recebendo um sorriso aliviado do irmão como resposta. – Pensou que fosse a Hinatinha? – Falou rindo, deixando o irmão vermelho.- Ela é noiva... Do seu melhor amigo, ainda por cima.

- Não é isso que você está pensando, Itachi.

- Claro que não. – Falou sorrindo sarcasticamente e indo tomar banho.

* * *

- Querido secretário! –Exclamou a loira, se sentando em frente ao jovem. – Bom dia. Tudo bem? Dormiu bem? Sonhou comigo? Já almoçou? 'Tá com fome? O que você vai fazer hoje à noite? Quer sair? Dançar? Beber?... Quer ir lá em casa?

- Senhorita Ino...Por favor .– Sussurrou baixinho, envergonhado, enquanto corava.

- Já falei que você fica uma graça corado? – Falou enquanto apertava as bochechas dele. – Eu tava só brincando... Então, Yuki, quem é o primeiro paciente de hoje?

- Sabaku no Gaara.

- Primeira consulta?

- Sim.

- Presidiário?

- Sim.

- Me avisa quando ele chegar... – Disse enquanto entrava na sala.

- Mas ele já... – Suspirou vendo que ela já havia fechado a porta -... Chegou.

* * *

Entrou na sala, fechou a porta. Quando se virou para começar a andar em direção a mesa, lá estava ele. Ele, alguém, qualquer um, ruivo, olhos verdes, um tesão. Tatuagem na testa, cara de mal. Arqueou a sobrancelha. Mal, bem mal. Passou a língua entre os lábios e perguntou:

- Quem. É. Você?

* * *

**Pseudo-cunhada¹**: A Hinata chama o Neji de nii-sama, então ele é quase um irmão para ela. Nesse caso e Tenten seria quase uma cunhada. Como a autora é baka, e não tinha a mínima idéia de qual a denominação para a mulher do primo, eu coloquei pseudo-cunhada. Quem tiver alguma sugestão, mande.

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**B**lum** F**ox

* * *

**N/A**: Que saudade de vocês, meu bombons! Fazia tanto tempo, né? Bom, vocês devem ter percebido a diminuição no tamanho do capitulo, certo? Enfim, ele diminuiu. Ficou mais resumido, conciso, com menos enrolação e mais rápido de ler.

**B**om, quem achou o Itachi meio OOC: eu me inspirei no tachinho pequenininho que aparece segurando o Sasuke ainda bebe, no mangá (Capitulo 502, página 3). Que me pareceu bem mais sociável, feliz, protetor, fofinho... lindo, gostoso e tesão ele ainda é, era no caso. [This is spoiler]

**S**obre o "querido secretário" OC, Yuki, não se preocupem. Ele não vai fazer tanta diferença, só um pouco, talvez. E eu não o descrevi por pura preguiça mesmo,e tambem eu não gosto de descrições gigantes no meio. Mas, para quem já viu Fruits Basket sabe como ele é, quem não viu joga no **Google**: "_Yuki Sohma_". Enfim, ao longo da historia vocês vão saber um pouco mais sobre ele.

**B**om, eu estou tendo uma pseudo-relação (sim, a palavra do mês no meu horóscopo é pseudo, antes que vocês perguntem) mas meu bofe está de mal comigo, simplesmente porque no Anime Friends eu vi um cosplay do Soul (Soul Eater) e gritei: "_Pegael, diliça_". Então eu estou meio desencantada com o amor, por isso: **Os casais são surpresa!**

**U**ma observação: Nem tudo é o que parece, mas o que parece pode ser. Ou seja, _porra nenhuma_.

* * *

**R**esposta as reviews pelo **R**eply to **R**eview

**A**nônimas:

**N**anao-chan: Preciso responder a sua review? O.k. Você quer um triangulo ItachixNarutoxSasuke e eu quero uma cachoeira de chocolate. O que convenhamos, não é tão impossível assim ^^

**P**andoraff: Perfeito como tava antes? *-* Era pra puxar saco? Porque se era você conseguiu. Me sinto tentada a fazer SasuHina. Quem sabe... ^^

**L**eitor **F**ant's: Realmente, plágio é uma puta falta de sacanagem. Sobre os casais, NaruHina é tão Kawaii *-*

**G**iovaninha: Não, você não pode opinar. Agora volta a dormir e cala a boca.

**M**arina: Outra que não deveria ter opinado. Volta a dormir também.

**L**anyLulli: ahhhhhh Como assim o Naruto é um uke indefeso? Eu acho que numa relação NaruSasu, obiviamente o Sasuke é o Uke! Lógico, olha a cara dele de "me proteja, naruto-kun" *-*

**J**ess **P**otter **S**mith: Matar a Sakura? Apoiada! OC? Tem um ai, não sei né, de repente... XD

**L**eitora **F**antasma: Itachi pra você? Not, never. Muahahahaha. Brinqz =D Vou pensar no seu caso...

**N**at: Anotada no caderninho!

**S**tefany **W**inchester: kukukukukukuku, no fim eu não mudei o nome. Lol. Acostuma, eu sou meio bipolar. Muita gente se viu na Ino, né? Eu também. Ehhh \o/ Todo mundo é parecido! E realmente, o Gaara foi aí e não voltou ainda.

* * *

**A**puração dos votos:

Opção **1**: 13

Opção **2**: 11

Opção **3**: 7

Opção **4** [?]: 2

**A **voz do povo é a voz de Deus. **T**ia **B**lum não gosta do club do Balão mágico. **T**ia **B**lum é vesga desde que nasceu. **A**lguém entendeu? [kukukuku]

* * *

_**B**eijinho, **B**eijinho, **T**chau, **T**chau :3_

Próximo capitulo será maior, prometo

**Reviews?**


End file.
